The use of wireless devices has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by improved technologies and wireless communication protocols. Despite the advancement in technology, some communication problems still remain and other new problems have been created.
In many cases, wireless devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and Blackberry® devices, are quite small. These wireless devices may be very expensive and store large quantities of important information. As a result, the wireless device is frequently stowed in a pocket, backpack purse, luggage, or other bags or personal belonging carriers. In other situations, the clothing or accessories of the wireless user may not accommodate carrying the wireless device on a clip or in a pocket. Consequently, many times the wireless user may be unable to determine when a message is being received by the wireless device. This may occur because of the location or distance between the wireless user and the wireless device. For example, if the user is in an airport, the user may not be able to hear a cell phone ringing when it is stowed in the user's luggage. In another example, a majority of women like to keep cell phones in handbags or purses despite the fact that they miss calls approximately fifty percent of the time.
Additionally, the audio, visual, and tactile systems used by the wireless device to alert the user of incoming calls, text messages, or emails are quite limited resulting in many missed calls and communication frustration. For example, the user may have set the device to vibrate only and may not feel the vibrations even within a carrier, such as a purse. In any case, a user may be reluctant to place a wireless device in a more secure location for fear that incoming communications may be missed. The user may also feel the need to leave a carrier, such as a purse, open to be able to hear the wireless device, thereby exposing the wireless device and other personal items to theft, inadvertent loss, or exposure to the elements.